Time for Miracles
by MistresofRave
Summary: I wrote this for cofeekittee's The Soul Eater Fifty Prompt Challenge on LJ. Also Soul Eater Prompts from Need a Prompt on tumblr. A complillation of prompted drabbles and one-shots. Rated M for miscellanious future chapters.
1. Whaddaya Want from Me

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsubaki and Blackstar heard coming from inside of Witch Angela's room. They had come over to visit her and Mifune and exchanged a confused look. As they walked inside they watched him attempt to calm the enraged young witch.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked him.

"The microwave broke in the middle of her heating up some brownies." Mifune said as he winced as Angela's rage through a bowl at him that he and Tsubaki just barely ducked.

But now was when Angela became aware of BlackStar's presence and she suddenly blamed him for her inability to eat warm brownies. She ran up to him and kicked him in the balls very hard.

"All your fault stupid blue ninja!" She yelled as BlackStar dropped to the ground, face contorting in pain.

"T-Tsubaki..."

"Oh BlackStar!" She cried rushing to him. "Come on let's get you to the infirmary." She said as she gave an apologetic smile to Mifune which he returned.


	2. I don't wanna miss a second with you

"Soul!" The petite blonde haired green eyed meister yelled through her household. She couldn't just be expected to out without them. It couldn't be done and that pain in the ass scythe of hers should have known that instead of trying to rush her out of the house.

"Maka." He said.

"No Soul! I can't just leave without them! My mother sent them to me!" She said as she scrambled around the apartment continuing to make a mess and tossing things all over the floor.

"Maka."

She once again ignored him.

"Maka look at me!" He yelled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What!?" And in his hand was a pair of pink fluffy mittens. A blush and then smile crossed her face as she looked at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Okay, can we go now, the movie's going to start before we can get there."

"Yes." She said sheepishly.

* * *

_**I thought this one was kind of cute. There will be multiple parings and different things in here, also if you have a prompt you want to see in here feel free :) I"m going to try and finish the fifty one-shots tonight if possible. Let's watch me work! As always please and review! Til next time!**_

_**~Missy~**_


	3. It's a marvelous day for a tea party

"Oh come now Spirit I really do not know what you are complaining about." The silver haired professor said as his glasses caught the light and glinted, causing him to appear quite maniacal.

"I'm tied up Stein!"

"But your hands aren't."

"I still do not enjoy being tied up." Spirit said as he fidgeted.

"Stop fidgeting." Stein merely commanded. "And drink your tea, it's getting cold."

"Is there a particular reason why we are having a tea party? And why I'm tied up for it?" Spirit's voice was very annoyed.

"One because we haven't gotten to spend time together in quite some time. And two because you resisted us having a tea party." Stein said and chuckled. "Enjoy yourself Spirit."

"Very well, pass the sugar and that cookie please." Spirit sighed as he decided that the faster he played along, the faster that he would get untied by the crazy professor.

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this, it amused me to think of Stein typing up Spirit just because he wanted to have a tea party. I like how this turned out :) Please as always read and review! **_

_**~Missy~**_


	4. Bad Romance

Kid was positively thrilled when his father, Lord Death, had asked him to help him sort through some of his things. He claimed that with the time of Kid's eighteenth birthday and the time that he was to take over as Shinigami was rapidly approaching that he needed to get rid of some of his old junk. However there were several things that Kid did not expect to find in his father's things. One of which was an old olympic torch. The other which he held on the tip of one finger right now was a pair of handcuffs. Liz and Patty were in a heap of laughter behind him as he turned to his father.

"Wazzup Wazzup?" He asked in his comical voice.

"What are these father?"

"Oh those..." Death's voice took a slightly different tone. "Those were a gift."

"A Gift! From who!?" Kid yelled.

"Cleopatra, we had some fun times we did." He said with a chuckle as Kid fell to the floor in a white heap. He had not expected this when he set about cleaning that day.

* * *

_**This was fun and I do so love making Kid freak out. Please read and review and let me know what you think :)**_

_**~Missy~**_


	5. PROFESSOR! LAVA! HOT!

_What time is it?_ The sleepy silver haired, blood eyed boy thought to himself as he blindly reached for the phone that was going off with the rather loud ringtone of For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Not that he would ever let said caller know that it was their ringtone. That was totally uncool.

"Do you have any idea how early it is?" He growled into the phone.

"Um...yeah..."

"What is it Maka?" Soul felt a bit more awake now that he could hear the distinctly nervous tone of his meister.

"I need a ride Soul." She never asked him for a ride and as far as he knew she was in the room next door. _Where is she?_ Soul wondered to himself.

"umimkindaImstuckinavolcano." She mumbled softly.

"Sorry Maka I couldn't understand what you said.

"I'm stuck in a volcano!" She yelled.

"WHAT!? HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN A VOLCANO?!" Soul yelled into the phone, jumping into the air as he did so.

"DON'T ASK ME, I WOKE UP AND WAS SURROUNDED BY LAVA! HAVE YOU EVER WOKEN UP SURROUNDED BY LAVA?! GUESS WHAT? NOT FUN!" Maka yelled. "But seriously, if you could come and get me, it would be great."

"OKAY OKAY!" Soul cleared his throat as he had put on his clothes and was throwing his jacket over his shoulders before grabbing his keys. "Where are you?"

"See that's the bad part. I don't know."

"How can you not know where you are?!" He yelled frustatedly.

"HELLO! WOKE UP! LAVA! HOT! WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

Soul sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Let me call you back Maka." He said as he went to the Death Room. This was so insane.

* * *

**_A/N: This was so fun. I believe this will eventually be continued somewhere in here. All the others are up for that as well. As always please read and review and let know what you guys think :)_**

**_~Missy~_**


	6. Embrace the disease, my darling

Medusa's voice called out to Stein, it wrapped around his mind and possessed the crevices and made him doubt all that he knew. She purred as she wrapped those arms around his waist.

"Join me, Stein. Embrace the disease." She purred and he turned, glasses glinting clearly in the light. He looked down at her and back to the device she was talking about. He sat down on the floor in front of it and looked at her questioningly.

"So this is used for the purpose of killing other people and alleviating one's rage?" His analitical voice sounded out clearly.

"Yes, truly." She said with a wicked cackle.

"And what is it called?"

"I believe they call it. Call of Duty." Medusa said as she laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: Ha! I can just imagine them playing Cod together, that would be hilarious. Please read and review and to those who have followed/favorited this story. I thank you! :) I'm so happy to see that some people like this!**_


	7. First Fight Redux

**A/N: This is for the first entry on the Soul Eater Prompts Tumbr. It is M. Maka and M. Blair first fight re-do. For my purposes I also made Soul a female. Here is Maka's outfit as I see it: cgi/set?id=114641545 through my polyvore. Hope you enjoy! Also I do not own soul eater, I wish.**

Maka straightened his black jacket and adjusted the black and red tartan shorts that he wore. This was going to be a piece of cake, his partner Soul was going to be a great deathscythe. She was a great scythe, if not just a little too irrational and ready to jump into the fight, but she was a good girl and he couldn't help but love his partner for it. This was their final soul they needed. They had collected ninty-nine kishin souls and now it was their final soul, the soul of a witch. She would be the strongest death scythe ever, and would surpass even his father.

The approached the witch Blair's house, it was in the shape of a pumpkin, the words of Lord Death echoed in his ears. _If you slip up all ninety-nine souls that you have collected will be confiscated_. They just wouldn't slip up, that's how that would work. As he was thinking this his scythe was in the middle of busting in the house, which ended up with her on top of a naked male witch, her blushing crazily and blood streaming from her nose.

"Hey is everything okay down there in the bubbles little girl?" The seductive voice of Blair reached Soul's ears.

"It's okay, cool chicks see naked guys all of the time." She mumbled.

"I'm sure that's why your nose is bleeding dear."

"Yeah never mind your soul is mine!" Soul cried, but that was before Maka came in and kicked her in the face.

"You Idiot! What were you thinking!" He composed himself, so things didn't always go as planned, they could still get over this. "Sorry to interrupt but I'll be taking your soul now."

"Oh I do hope that cutie will be alright." He said as he got out of the bathtub. Purple pants and a purple vest appeared on him, his chest still bare.

"Could you transform into a scythe." Maka's voice was terse.

"Working on it Maka." She said, her voice slightly edged and higher pitched. So there were some things that they needed to work on, but no one was perfect. "Okay that's it witch, although you are a a hottie, I'm going to eat your soul now." Soul said, there was something in her voice that Maka instinctively didn't like. It sounded a little too playful for Soul.

"Witch? And oh my you really did turn into a scythe!" He said looking quite impressed. Maka clutched her weapon a little tighter.

"After I take your soul he'll be much more. Soul will be a death scythe, and I'll have created a weapon stronger than my dad." Maka said, there was some deep seated tension there, clearly he had some father issues.

"I like it, why don't you be a good little boy and give it to me?"

"Hell no."

"Very well, Pum-Pumpkin Pum-Pumkin Halloween Canon!" Blair said as a large pumpkin launched itself at Maka.

"Shit." He said as it hit her hard and knocked her and her scythe back.


	8. Coping SoulCrona

"How do you do it Soul?" Crona asked him as they were all at the beach, Maka was in a pretty purple bikini with skulls on it and she was playing with Liz, Kid and Patty in the water. The Thompson sisters had bikinis on that were orange and black with stars on them alternately, Liz had black stars and Patty had orange ones. Crona seemed a little down and Soul knew what was ailing him.

"How do I do what man?" But he wanted to hear it anyway.

"Deal with being in love with her?"

This made Soul think, it was true that he was in love with his meister, not that he would ever tell her that, because that would be totally uncool. But he hoped that she could tell he cared by all the things that he did for her and the ways he acted when they weren't around anyone else. It was hard though, especially when he saw her interacting with others, especially males, particularly Blackstar. He wouldn't have the same connection with her as they did, they had grown up together.

"It's hard man, but she takes care of everyone. This is one of the times I see her being carefree and who are we to burden her with difficult choices. But it's hard loving Maka Albarn, that's for damned sure."

"True it is Soul, true it is." Crona said as a faint smile appeared on his face.


	9. Gluttony

Soul knew positively that gluttony was his sin, from the moment he had walked into this club and saw her his mind went wild. He would have next suspected his meister of being able to be that hot. The outfit she was in drove him crazy in ways he had only dared to think of her in privacy. She was out on the floor dancing with random strangers and there was a confidence that he had never seen excuding off of her, he was selfish and this shouldn't be happening, but despite himself he felt himself approaching her. He recognized her dance partner then and felt his mouth fall open. How had he not noticed the shock of blue hair that contrasted with her flaxen locks. Her hair was curled he noticed and somehow it made her jade eyes shine. Blackstar was tightly fitted and he watched the ninja whisper something in her ear and the laugh that pealed out of her throat, like church bells on a Sunday.

_Exactly how close were they?_ Soul wondered, he knew that they had grown up together, Maka had told him so, but he didn't think that Blackstar was someone she would call to do this with her. There was something about the way that they danced together, the seductiveness of it, deeply disturbed Soul.

Oh yes, Gluttony was his sin.

He pulled Maka to him by her hips. Her ass, covered in those metallic red booty shorts that she wore, slammed into his groin. She just chuckled and started to dance with him. He was always so possessive, she was surprised he didn't say anything to her. He must have been shocked. Blackstar and she had been having a lot of fun, she loved dancing with Blackstar and they were able to have all the fun and not care what people thought about him. She knew he would never judge her, that's one of the reasons why he was her best friend. But now as she danced with Soul she loved it, she was such a glutton for punishment and she knew she would get it from Soul when they got back.

Gluttony was totally her sin.

Maka's outfit: gluttony_maka/set?.embedder=9764118&.svc=tumblr&id=115275354


	10. Let meknow next time

Soul sighed as he held his meister, she was so flighty and had this stupid complex that she needed to try and take care of him, no matter how many times he told her that he was the weapon and it was his job to protect her. Right now he looked at her in his arms and realized it was stupid to try and fight his feelings anymore. He was desperately in love with one blonde pig-tailed and emerald eyed meister.

"Maka, will you please let me know next time before you decide you are going to do something that stupid again." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Soul?" Maka whispered, she leaned heavily on him and was so tired.

"Like going on fighting Asura yourself, idiot!" Soul said but pulled her closer to him, if that was possible. They were sitting in a little cafe on a lounge chair, the woman brought them both tea and smiled at them, then leaving quickly to let them have their privacy.

"I'm sorry Soul." Maka looked down and he could feel the nervousness in her soul wavelength, something was obviously still bothering her.

"What is it?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I mean, I can feel it in our wavelength, your nervous about something."

"I guess there is not point in trying to hide it from you is there?" She said with a wry chuckle and sat up a little more with his help, their foreheads were leaning against each others' now. "I know that I'm a weapon, I can't control it, but please Soul…don't leave me." She whispered and he was shocked.

"What?" He was dumbstruck.

"I can still make you into the best death scythe ever Soul!" She cried, the volume in her voice hurt his ears and he could hear her voice strain.

"Sometimes your so uncool Maka." He said, his eyes were hidden by his bangs and he heard a surprised squeak come from his meister. "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"Don't call me stupid Soul!" She growled but before she knew what was happening his lips were pressed to hers, his hand gently cradled the back of her neck and she was overwhelmed with the tender kiss.

"How could I leave my heart?" He whispered as he kissed her again.


	11. carry me home

personally she thought this was stupid she was a grown woman and didn't need any help. Yet here he was, carrying her like she didn't weigh anything at all. Sometimes she hated him. Like today. and there were times that she was thankful for him. She begrudgingly admitted that that was today as well. "Don't worry Maka control comes with time." Stein said with a chuckle add he felt the young meister huff in his arms. 


End file.
